A new begining
by Jashinsangel0521
Summary: SASORIXOC ...suck at summeries. rated M for language


I do not own naruto.

"I CANT BELIVE YOU! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Amaya yelled. Her yelling caused her sisters to come out of their rooms quicker than lighting itself. Both Abandon and Zarya ran to Amaya's and her boyfriend Hidans room to see what was wrong.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!"

"FUCK YOU! A course you meant it! If you didn't then you wouldn't be doing this!"

Abbadon kicked down the door and Zarya ran in.

"What the blast is going on here?!" Zarya asked. Inside the room, Amaya was crying and hidan looked ashamed. Something was off. Something that neither the sisters liked at all. Another girl was sitting on hidans bed. Smirking at the sight before her. The girl was clearly enjoying this.

"I'll tell you what the fuck is going on. Hidan is cheating on me! Gah. I can't believe I trusted you!" more tears were coming out of amayas eyes. Her hands were clenched and the rest of the akatsuki was standing outside the door.

"EVERYONE go the hell away! Babe… let me explain I-"

"NO! IM TIRED OF YOUR EXUSES HIDAN! WE ARE THREW!" after that Amaya stormed out of the room leaving everyone bum struck for the time.

"Zarya. Go after her. I'll stay here and have a 'conversation' with Hidan and his new girlfriend." Abbadon cracked her knuckles and it was clear to everyone that she was pissed. Zarya gave a swift nod and turned to leave. Once Zarya closed the door, screams could be heard from the inside. Everyone went back to their respected rooms and Zarya left to find Amaya. After sometime, Zarya could not locate Amaya. She decided that it was best to let her sister cool off for a while and that if she was not back soon she'll look again.

Little did she know that someone was already on his way to talk to Amaya…

TIMESKIP!

Amaya sniffled and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the still coming tears. All she could think about was Hidans betray towards her. She was so consumed in her thoughts she didn't know that another presence besides her own was with her. The being walked up slowly to her, not wanting to startle her. Once next to her the being sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

Softly he asked: "you ok?"

Amaya was startled a little. She turned her head to see her best friend Sasori next to her.

"Y-yea. *sniff* I'm fine Sasori."

"You don't look fine. You looked like someone chewed you up and spit you out."

"T-thank you for summing that up you asshole. You have someone take your heart and rip it in a million fucking pieces."

Sasori sighed. He was clearly not making her feel better. He just pulled her closer to him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to comfort you. Why? You got a problem with that?"

Amaya stayed quiet but mumbled a no. she decided to try and let him comfort her for a little while so she leaned into his touch. The two sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company. But something was not right. Sasori could tell that Amaya was still hurting over the fact Hidan cheating on her. Honestly, he would have poisoned the bastered a long time ago if he knew that was to happen. He couldn't have anything happen to her. Just thinking about her hurting made him tightened his grip on her.

"Ow. Sasori. You're hurting me a little."

"Sorry. I can't believe that he would do that to you."

"Huh? Oh. Don't worry about it Sasori."

"NO! I will absolutely worry about it! I can't deal with anyone hurting you Amaya."

Amaya looked shocked and then angry. She backed away from his grasp and stood up.

"And why the hell do you care if I get hurt or not?! You never cared for me until now?"

"No! I had always cared for you!" Sasori said as he stood. "Why have you not got that yet?!"

"Oh gee. I don't know. Is it because you never show any fucking emotion or even give a hint of it. Or is it because you constantly have a stick up your ass!" both were yelling by now and both were on the verge of breaking. Both stared at each other for the longest time. Ready to say something to each other but the words never came.

"You know what? Just leave me alone." Amaya said. She turned and started walking away. A new set of tears were forming in the bases of her eyes. Sasori felt stupid and couldn't believe what he had just done. He rushed over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Please. Don't go. Don't be mad at me."

"Give me one damn good reason not to."

Amaya turned to face him. And be for she got the chance to say anything more, Sasori slowly lowered his lips onto hers. Amaya stared wide eyed at the action. She wanted to pull away. But she didn't. Instead, she pulled him closer. Once the two broke apart, there was silence that spoke many words. They both understood each other. Sasori wiped her eyes for the tears that had not shed and smiled at her. Amaya returned the smile gratefully. With one last kiss, they headed back toward the base. And thus starting a new relationship, and a new understanding.


End file.
